The present invention relates generally to a straw guide container that holds dry ice.
Dry ice is the solid form of carbon dioxide. Its low temperature and direct sublimation to a gas makes dry ice an effective coolant. When dry ice changes to a gas it leaves no residue. Dry ice transforms into a gas by the process of direct sublimation.
The present invention uses dry ice pellets to cool drinks in which the container is immersed while simultaneously producing a mist from the drink.
The container of the present invention is a device that may eliminate the use of ice cubes in some drinks. It is known in the food industry that some ice cube holding devices are not hygienic and that the ice that is used from the ice cube holding devices might be contaminated.
The container of the present invention can be used on hot or cold beverages. When used on hot beverages, the mist effect is maximized.
A benefit of the present invention is that beverages in which the container is immersed in shall be carbonated. The beverages flavor and aroma are enhanced when the beverages are carbonated.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a straw guide container that holds dry ice.